Furia
by Azabache180
Summary: "Estoy en un mundo de mierda, lo se, pero estoy vivo y no le tengo miedo" El miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva a la venganza, la venganza lleva al desespero y es en ese instante que te das cuenta que algunas veces necesitas crear tus propios monstruos para luchar contra monstruos, pero luego que la ira se asienta ¿Qué queda?


_Ante los ojos del creador_

 _Todos somos iguales._

 _Todos seremos juzgados como iguales._

—Pero qué le pasa a esta ciudad— dijo con un suspiro cansando mientras colgaba la bocina del tercer teléfono público que probaba, desde hacía varios minutos que intentaba comunicarse con los responsables que debían recogerlo —Que se joda este puto pueblo y su puto estado de emergencia— dijo enojado mientras recogía su morral, esto no debía estar pasando, claro que no, él debía estar en casa con su verdadera familia pero no su tío había tenido que insistir en que fuera a tokio-3 ahora en vez de estar en tokio-3 estaba en un puto pueblo en la mitad de la nada sin ninguna forma de comunicarse y para empeorar habían declarado un estado de emergencia en casi todo Japón.

 _Estaba en la sala jugando con Tomoe, mejor dicho entreteniéndola mientras su tía terminaba de trabajar en la cocina cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo cualquier actividad de los chicos._

— _Shinji se un amor y atiende— escucho la voz de su tía que hablaba desde la cocina, terminando la cena para la familia._

— _Voy— dijo el mientras colocaba a la pequeña Tomoe en suelo — ¿tú no te muevas entendido?— le dijo señalando con un dedo a la niña que asintió vigorosamente pensando que era otro de sus juegos —Buena chica— le dijo el acariciando su pelo y con una última sonrisa salió en dirección del aparato._

— _Shinji Ikari al habla— dijo levantando la bocina sintiendo el frio plástico sobre su mejilla._

— _Pon tu tío al teléfono— dijo una voz rugosa y fuerte al otro lado de la línea, una voz que no había escuchado por más de 10 años y que nunca espero que volvería a oír._

— _Tu— dijo Shinji en un susurro, sintiendo un millar de emociones que pensó que había eliminado de su sistema pero que claramente se había equivocado —¿Por qué llamas?— dijo amenazadoramente comenzado a sentir una furia incontrolable, una furia que lo había dominado la mayor parte de su vida y casi se la había arruinado._

— _No tengo asuntos que discutir contigo pon mi hermano al habla— dijo de manera calmada la voz sin inmutarse por la amenaza sutil, como si fuera quien mandara en ese lugar._

— _¡Quien te has creído que eres, pedazo de basu…!—pero antes que pudiera terminar su insulto le arrebataron el teléfono de un jalón._

— _Si soy yo Gendo— dijo la voz de su tío que lo miraba fijamente observando las emociones en su rostro y advirtiéndole lo que pasaría si intentaba intervenir._

 _Sabiendo que sería inútil persistir salió como una furia, caminando directo hacia la puerta de la casa, no quería escuchar sobre que discutían su tío y su padre dejando a una confundida Tomoe._

—Nunca debí haber venido— dijo en voz resignada mientras comenzaba a alejarse de los teléfonos " _tal vez si camino hacia la terminal encuentre a alguien, o tal vez deba ir a uno de esos refugio_ " pero antes de que pudiera terminar su diatriba personal la figura de una chica en el medio de la calle a la lejanía, detuvo su andar, casi como si hubiera detenido el tiempo mismo, su respiración se detuvo y su mirada se congelo ante la visión de aquella persona.

Era una chica de piel pálida casi de un color fantasmal y de un extraño color de pelo, un azul claro como el cielo mismo, llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar muy estándar pero lo más resaltante era sus ojos rojos profundo _rojos sangre_ se dijo él. Tal vez esta era la persona que andaba buscando, o talvez fuera un extraviado más como el, nada costaba preguntar.

— ¡Hey tú!— grito haciendo un gesto de saludo con la mano con la esperanza de tener algún tipo de respuesta por parte de la chica, pero esta solo se limitó a mirarlo, intento caminar en su dirección pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso un desgarrador sonido inundo todas las calles causando que se llevara ambas manos a los oídos en un intento en vano de bloquear el ruido que parecía quemarle los tímpanos.

" _qué demonios fue eso_ " pensó abriendo los ojos de nuevo al escuchar el terrible chillar morir por completo, pero para su sorpresa la chica que hace unos meros instantes ocupaba la calle había desaparecido al igual que el sonido " _¿no me imagine eso verdad?"_ se preguntó creyendo que talvez una voz le respondería que no fue su imaginación o podría ser que sus días de consumo habían causado más daño de lo que lo que el médico le informo, pero todas sus diatribas fueron cortadas cuando una figura masiva más alta que cualquier edificio en la zona avanzaba en el horizonte como, un titán avanzando hacia el olimpo.

Era una figura humanoide, dos piernas un cuerpo y dos brazos pero hasta ahí llegaban las semejanzas ya que del resto era todo irreconocible, una figura horrorosa, un demonio sacado de las peores pesadillas de cualquier niño y adulto, vestía de un negro oscuro como la misma noche sin luna, y detrás cientos de aeronaves siguiendo sus pasos como buenos sabuesos o honorables caballeros.

— ¿Qué… que es eso?—susurro Shinji sintiendo un terrible escalofrió comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo, mientras parecía congelarse ante la visión de aquel ser, sintiendo como el cielo gritaba a su alrededor al ver como cientos de misiles salían disparados.

Furia

Prologo

"Para luchar contra monstruos"

—Un Angel— se dijo cansada mientras intentaba no pensar la situación en el campo de batalla, necesitaba una yebisu urgentemente pero lamentablemente no podía beber en el trabajo —de todos los días posibles en el universo eligen para atacar justo hoy.

—es como una broma ¿no cree capitán Katsuragi?, justo cuando estamos más indefensos nos atacan— dijo una voz en el asiento del conductor.

—ni que me lo digas teniente— bufo ella dejando recargar el peso sobre el asiento del vehículo —primero perdemos control de la unidad cero, luego nuestro único piloto en Japón es herido, la unidad uno no tiene piloto…dos máquinas de guerra perfectas y nadie para dispararlas, todo una puta broma— miro la carpeta a su lado viendo la cara del chico que debían recoger —te juro, es como si ellos tuvieran un espía entre nosotros, si fuera paranoica pudiera hasta creérmelo.

—que dice ¿un espía Angel entre nosotros?, no serviría de mucho las alas y la areola lo delatarían.

Masato no pudo dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada ante el chiste malo del conductor, tanto estrés no le haría bien —Cuanto para llegar teniente.

—Ya casi jefa— le contesto este mientras empujaba el motor del vehículo a todo lo que podía, después de todo lo gustaría estar en medio de esta ciudad cuando se volviera todo una zona de guerra, pero lamentablemente el sonido en el exterior le indicaba que ya era muy tarde para ese deseo.

— ¡Más rápido Tenzo!— le grito ella al ver como cientos de destellos comenzaban a inundar el cielo, al parecer la evacuación estaba completa y era hora de la batalla.

—Ya lo veo— le contesto viendo la diminuta figura del chico correr a toda velocidad en busca de alguna zona segura, con toda su fuerza presiono el claxon del vehículo llamando la atención del chico, clavando los frenos deteniéndose junto a un lado del joven que parecía totalmente aterrizado, ¿pero quién no lo estaría?

Sin esperar la mujer abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta— ¿Shinji Ikari?— pregunto Misato mirando de forma pasiva el rostro del chico que solo se limitó a asentir —Disculpa la tardanza, nos per..

—Perdón por interrumpir pero tenemos que irnos ya— interrumpió la voz de Tenzo viendo como la bestia camina en dirección hacia ellos y como cada vez el fuego aliado se acercaba a ellos —¡AHORA!— grito lo último al ver como el edificio de alado comenzaba inclinarse en su dirección.

Apenas Shinji puso pie dentro de la camioneta no tardo en retroceder a todo lo que daba.

—Sujétate— le ordeno Misato mientras agarraba con todas sus fuerzas al chico que se aferraba a lo que fuese.

Tenzo vio como el peligroso pasaba delante de ellos y con todo el entrenamiento que tenía giro el vehículo de manera magistral y sin esperar reacción alguna de sus pasajeros acelero en dirección del geo frente, el único lugar más seguro en estos momentos, dejando toda esa locura detrás de ellos.

—Eso estuvo cerca— dijo Tenzo luego de un minuto de incomodo silencio entre ellos, un minuto en cada uno de los pasajeros intentaba recobrar la compostura.

—Ni que lo digas— dijo la suave voz de Shinji recuperando el aliento luego de su cercano encuentro con la muerte, con un último suspiro se dignó a mirar detalladamente los ocupantes del vehículo, a su lado estaba una despampanante mujer de hermoso y lacio pelo color purpura figura esbelta y deseable por cualquier hombre de unos ojos de color café suave pero que a pesar de todo desprendía cierta aura de autoridad a su alrededor, aunque en el exterior pareciera frágil, lo más resaltante era una cadena en su cuello con un símbolo de una cruz echo totalmente de metal.

Delante de Shinji, en el asiento del conductor estaba un hombre de pelo color azabache y una barba por comenzar con un traje negro y semblante serio aunque podía denotarse una mirada alegre a través de sus lentes de color negro.

—Creo que estoy en desventaja aquí— dijo mirando a sus acompañantes, en la carta que había recibido no habían mencionado el nombre de los responsable por buscarlos solo un número telefónico.

—Cierto— dijo la mujer intentando sentarse lo más recto posible — el de aquí adelante es el Teniente Tenzo Hyuga es nuestro guardaespaldas y conductor en este viaje — el nombrado hizo un simple gesto de saludo sin despejar la vista de la carretera —Yo soy la Capitana Misato Katsuragi jefa de estrategia de NERV, todo un placer en conocerte— termino de decir ella extendiéndole una mano a Shinji.

—Shinji Ikari, ningún rango— dijo el con una sonrisa estrechando la mano de la mujer de forma vigorosa —y lo mismo digo todo un placer en conocerte Señorita Katsuragi.

—Con solo Misato bastara— le respondió ella devolviendo la sonrisa.

—El tercer elegido se encuentra en camino— informo la voz de uno de los tecnicos.

—Bien— dijo cerrando la línea de comunicación con su subordinado.

La sombra que lo acompañaba a su espalda solo lo miro interesado —Cuanto a sido Gendo ¿10 años?

—12 años en específico— le contesto la voz mientras observaba adelante el caos que era el dogma central, decenas de personas corrían de un lado a otro mientras los altos rangos solo se dignaban a ladrar ordenes incapaces de apartar la vista de la enorme pantalla del comando, la cual mostraba la cruda realidad de la situación, en sus consolas cientos de estrategias eran probadas, miles de armas lanzadas y todo con el mismo resultado un rotundo fracaso después de todo ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para afrontar la amenaza de un Angel ya que esa era la razón de ser de NERV, aniquilar angeles.

— ¿No ha sido demasiado tiempo?— le pregunto su sombra.

—No.

— ¿Estás preparado?

—Si.

—Entendido— término de decir la voz a su espalda, desde su asiento era posible visualizar el estado de toda la operación, cada mínimo detalle de la misma y al parecer la fuerza de las ONU no parecían realizar ningún progreso.

—¿crees que eso le haga algún daño?— dijo la voz refiriendo al teléfono de color rojo que era levantada por uno de los coroneles que dirigía la operación, al parecer ya habían tocado fondo y debían recurrir a su ultima arma la mina N2.

—No— respondió Gendo entrecerrando sus manos y fijando su mirada en la pantalla viendo cada detalla del ser extraterrestre —como mucho nos comprarnos algo de tiempo— dijo viendo con desdén como era ordenado el ataque del arma más potente en el arsenal del hombre que al igual que el resto sería otro fracaso — Fuyutsuki comienza los preparativos para la activación de la unidad uno.

—pero no tenemos piloto.

—Uno viene en camino.

El grupo de tres se encontraba en silencio, con Misato hablando por el teléfono del vehículo al parecer algo importante ya que solo se escuchaban susurros de su parte mientras Tenzo se dedicaba a manejar de manera responsable y con un Shinji sumido en sus propios pensamientos

—Pronto la operación caerá en manos de NERV— informo Misato colgando la llamada, Tenzo solo asintió —Esto no me gusta— susurro más para ella.

— ¿Cuál operación?— pregunto Shinji mirando por la ventana en dirección del gigante que parecía no detener su andar.

—Esa— dijo señalando en la dirección que observaba Shinji —La ONU tenía la tarea de detenerlo pero nada parece afectarlo.

— ¿Es por eso que los VTOL se están alejando?— pregunto Shinji viendo como las aeronaves se alejaban masivamente del monstruo lo más rápido que podían

— ¿Cómo?— dijo Misato prestando más atención al exterior y efectivamente las aeronaves se alejaban del Angel como Shinji había dicho, eso solo quería decir una cosas —¡Tenz…— pero antes que pudiera terminar una luz blanca cegó sus vista seguida del estruendo de las explosión, lo único que recordaría de ese momento seria la cara de terror de Shinji al ser impactados por la onda expansiva.

—No hay respuesta— dijo el técnico desde su consola al ver que su llamada no era contestada por la jefa de operaciones — ¿vuelvo a intentar señor?

—Siga intentando hasta obtener respuesta teniente— ordeno desde lo más alto del centro de mando del dogma central, espera el reporte de la llegada de Misato desde hacía minutos, al parecer la recogida del tercer elegido no había salido del todo bien, y se habían retrasado, esto para él no era aceptable. Desde que la ONU le había cedido el mando completo a NERV todo el personal disponible comenzó a trabajar en los preparativos para la activación de la unidad 1 — ¿Cuál es el progreso de la unidad uno, teniente Ibuki?— pregunto a la única mujer entre ellos.

—La doctora Ritsuko asegura que la Unidad 01 estará lista en media hora—informo la chica desde su consola mirando a la figura imponente que era el comandante de NERV.

—Bien—susurro para él.

—Solo falta el chico, sin el nada esto servirá— hablo Fuyutsuki a sus espaldas — ¿Estás seguro de esto Gendo?— le informo su más fiel seguidor en un susurro inclinándose para quedar cabeza con cabeza.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás viejo— comento con una diminuta sonrisa, no ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, su razón de ser era solo para ver este día —El tercero llegara, solo ha sido un pequeño contratiempo.

—Esperemos que sea así— sin más que decir Fuyutsuki regreso a su posición anterior sin poder dejar de mirar la pantalla en la consola en que se podía leer claramente "sin respuesta"

Un molesto chillido lo despertó de su profundo sueño "donde estoy" pensó al no poder recordar nada toda su mente parecía estar cubierta por una neblina. Afinco la palma de su mano en el piso sintiendo que el suelo parecía estar mojado con pesadez abrió por completo sus ojos.

—Sangre— dijo en un susurro confundido, al reconocer la sustancia rojiza que cubría todo el piso y la mayoría de su cuerpo —Sangre— volvió a repetir todavía confundido para luego sentir todo su cuerpo congelarse al sentir como todo lo sucedió en la ultima hora parecía regresar como un tsunami luego de un terremoto, la estación del tren, la bestia en la ciudad, las personas que lo habían recogidos y por último la luz cegadora.

"!oh dios, Misato y Tenzo¡" se dijo recordando como la explosión saco del camino a la camioneta como si esta estuviera echa de papel, recobrando todas sus fuerzas intento levantarse del piso solo para chochar contra algo, levantando la vista pudo ver el cuerpo de Misato guindar del techo siendo sostenida por el cinturón de seguridad, dándose cuenta que él era el que estaba en el techo o mejor dicho el vehículo estaba boca arriba.

Con una rápida inspección de sus ojos pudo asegurarse que la mujer parecía estar en perfecto estado un poco golpeada pero ninguna herida grave, entonces si la sangre no era de ella ni de él.

— ¡Tenzo!— grito esperando algún tipo de respuesta mientras se arrastraba en dirección del asiento del conductor solo para detenerse apenas vio el estado de la cabina. El parabrisas había estallado pero no de la manera debida ya que había dejado muchos trozos afilados de vidrio y por mala suerte uno de esos trozos había terminado en la yugular de Tenzo que estaba al igual que Misato, guindando del cinturón.

—Maldición— susurro Shinji dándose cuenta de la situación, Tenzo estaba muerto, toda esa sangre era de él, con su rostro cubierto de sangre era clara determinar que se había desangrado por el efecto de la gravedad.

—Oh dios— se dijo sintiendo un profundo malestar y sin poder resistirlo descargo toda su bilis mientras un pequeño teléfono móvil comenzaba a sonar en el fondo.

—Señor tenemos confirmación de la capitán Katsuragi, el paquete fue recogido con éxito pero hubo problemas en la recuperación.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas?—pregunto Gendo al técnico.

Este pareció temblar ante la mirada demandante del comandante — Al parecer fueron alcanzados por la onda expansiva de la mina N2 sufriendo un accidente, el Teniente Tenzo no sobrevivió— dijo la ultimo con un tono triste ante la pérdida, intentando contener cualquier clase de emoción ese no era el momento para ello.

—Murió cumpliendo su deber— fue lo único que dijo Gendo sin ningún tipo de dolor ante la pérdida —díganle a la doctora Ritsuko que se prepara para recibirlos, que compruebe el estado físico del tercer elegido y se encargue de disponer del cuerpo como sea debido.

—S... Si señor— dijo tragándose sus pensamientos.

—Los sensores captan que el Angel ha terminado de regenerarse, y se prepara para moverse de nuevo— Intervino la teniente Ibuki que no había apartado la vista de los datos que recibía su consola.

"Excelente" pensó Gendo al ver que sus años de trabajo estaban por comenzar a dar fruto.

—Entendido señor— respondió por ultimo Misato colgando la comunicación, fijando su mirada en el camino e intentando ignorar con todas sus fuerzas al pasajero en el asiento del copiloto —Un equipo médico nos va a estar esperando apenas lleguemos— le informo a Shinji que parecía no querer apartar su vista del vidrio.

—Genial— dijo el de manera desinteresada —esperemos que el resista— dijo lo último en un susurro por lo bajo pero con la suficiente fuerza para que Misato lo escuchara

Había sido un mes muy tenso para ella, primero con su transferencia a Japón desde Alemania, el ataque del Angel y si le agregas la muerte de Tenzo uno de las pocas personas que la había tratado remotamente bien durante su adaptación bajo su mando podría decirse que Misato estaba bajo mucho estrés y presión — ¡Lo siento bien!— dijo ella frenando el carro de golpe, y volteándose a mirar Shinji que parecía confundido ante la reacción de ella —Los siento vale, esto nunca debió de pasar, se suponía que debía ser una simple recogida, cuando el comandante hablo de ti me ofrecí en pasarte a recoger— dijo ella sintiendo como sus manos apretaban el volante con más fuerza de la debida —pensé…Pensé que talvez estarías confundido ya sabes una ciudad nueva, dejar tu vida atrás, conozco ese sentimiento, por eso me ofrecí, solo quería ayudar nunca pensé que nada de esto pasaría, así que lo siento debí dejarle todo esto a la sección 2 ellos están mejor preparados para estos casos— termino de decir Misato sintiéndose más ligera al poder decir lo que corría por su mente.

Un extraño silencio pareció prevalecer entre los dos, un silencio que ninguno de los tenía la intención de volver a romper.

" _lo comprendo_ " dijo ella volviendo a acelerar la camioneta " _yo también estuviera enojada"_ realmente necesitaba una cerveza ella no estaba echo para esta clase de situaciones.

—No te culpo— dijo Shinji como si fuera lo más común —tienes razón… tenía un trabajo, amigos, una buena familia… una buena vida, hasta que recibí esta carta— comento sacando el papel que tenía guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón — tu solo querías ayudar y lo comprendo, nunca debía tratarlos de esa manera tan fría— dijo arrugando con todos sus fuerzas la hoja haciendo de ella una bola —Así que no estoy enojado contigo, no contigo Señorita Misato.

—Así que pido disculpas señorita, nunca debí tratarla de esa manera después de todo usted es una buena persona— " _Mejor persona que yo_ " termino de decir Shinji extendiéndole una mano a su acompañante ofreciéndole una mirada de disculpa —lo siento.

Misato pareció considerar las palabras del joven y luego de eso estrecho la mano de Shinji con la suya —Disculpas aceptadas Shinji Ikari y espero que aceptes la mía

—Nunca tuviste nada de que disculparte señorita Misato— " _Tú no tienes que disculparte Misato el bastardo de mi padre si_ "

—Bien Shinji al parecer estas en perfecta condición, deberías considerarte afortunado— dijo la voz de Ritsuko mientras observaba los resultados de las resonancias —ningún daño interno o duradero, aunque un par de buenas noches de descanso sería recomendable ese golpe en tu cráneo no se ve del todo agradable, tu Misato en cambio— dijo ella cambio de carpeta — tu brazo izquierdo parece resentido una pequeña fisura en el hueso.

—Por eso me dolía tanto— susurro Misato mirando su mano izquierda, sintiéndola un poco entumecida

Tanto Misato como él se encontraban sentados en la oficina/consultorio de la Doctora un pequeño cuarto con una computadora, un escritorio lleno montañas de papeles y libros junto al aroma de café negro y cigarrillo, apenas habían puesto pie dentro del geo frente habían sido asaltados por una horda de doctores y enfermeras que no habían desperdiciado ni un segundo en someterlos a una batería de exámenes extensivos para comprobar su estado de salud luego del accidente y por ultimo un grupo encargado de llevarse el cuerpo de Tenzo.

Luego de ser asaltados por el grupo de doctores fue presentado con la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi cabecilla de la rama científica de NERV, una mujer de piel pálida y labios resecos, mirada desinteresada, de pelo rubio sucio hasta los hombros y ojos de color negro, complementándola la bata blanca típica y debajo lo que parecía ser su uniforme de NERV una blusa azul con la insignia de NERV en el bolsillo, falda negras y medias del mismo color.

— ¿Nada más Rits?— pregunto Misato comenzando a levantarse volviéndose a colocar su chaqueta y gorro.

—No nada mas aunque tendremos que ponerle un cabestrillo a tu brazo mientras tanto para que no empeore— le comento ella dejando las carpetas en el escritorio —Yo me encargare de llevar a Shinji con el comandante mientras te atienden.

Esto llamo la atención de Shinji que giro para ver a la doctora — ¿El comandante?

—Tu padre— le respondió Misato —Seguro que pueden atenderme después, Shinji es mi responsabilidad

—Tu no iras a ningún lado así Misato— le dijo Ritsuko comenzando a salir de la oficina tomando a Shinji de un brazo — No te preocupes, te esperaremos en la jaula de la unidad cero uno.

— ¿la unidad uno?, no me digas que el…—pero no pudo terminar ya que la puerta fue cerrada antes que pudiera terminar.

—Sígueme— ordeno Ritsuko comenzando a caminar por los pasillos de la instalación. Con paso lento se abrieron paso entre los infinitos corredores metálicos, que parecían estar totalmente desiertos de cualquier tipo de vida, esto llamo la atención su atención, ¿Dónde estaba toda la gente? Después de toda una organización como NERV no podía ser mantenida por un puñado de personas.

—Doctora Akagi— llamo a la rubia que solo giro su mirada en dirección del chico —¿Dónde están todos?

Durante un par de segundos la doctora siguió caminando hasta llegar a un ascensor luego de que ambos entraran fue que Ritsuko se dispuso a responderle — Esa cosa que está afuera la llamamos Angel.

" _Un poco irónico ¿no?"_ pensó Shinji al escuchar el nombre de la bestia " _pero eso no responde mi pregunta_ "

—Su aparición no ha sido ninguna coincidencia, lo hemos estado esperando— salieron del ascensor hasta llegar a una plataforma, deslizando su carnet en el sistema de seguridad la pequeña plataforma comenzó a ascender —la misión principal de NERV es defender la humanidad de ataques extranjeros a nuestro mundo en otras palabras de los ángeles, por eso no hay nadie, todos están en sus puesto de trabajo preparándose para el contra ataque.

— ¿Cómo? Si una mina N2 no pudo detenerlo no creo que tengan algo más fuerte para atacarlo.

—Ya veremos— fue la respuesta confiada de Ritsuko —Sabes te pareces mucho a tu padre.

— ¿Cómo es mi padre?— pregunto mirando expectante a la respuesta de la mujer, intentado mantener a raya esos sentimientos —No le he visto en 12 años.

—Ya sabes, misma mirada seria, una versión más adulta tuya, misma actitud.

—Si te refieres a que ambos somos una copia del otro, estaría equivocada Doctora— le respondió Shinji en un tono de voz peligroso —Yo no abandono mis responsabilidades ni pienso que el resto del mundo es inferior a mí, así que le agradecería que nunca vuelva a compararme con ese ser— fueron las duras palabras de Shinji.

"Al _parecer no te llevas bien con el comandante, muy pocos lo hacen, pero a pasar de eso_ _Te pareces más al comandante de lo que crees_ " pensó Ritsuko que parecía no ofenderse ante las palabras del chico —Por aquí— volvió a ordenar apenas se detuvo la plataforma, caminaron por un último pasillo hasta entrar en una habitación totalmente oscura.

—Esta es la última línea de defensa de la humanidad, nuestro as bajo la manga— hablo Ritsuko que apenas era visible en la oscuridad — el santo grial de la ciencia… la obra de arte de NERV.

Como un trueno las luces fueron encendidas revelando que no se encontraban en ninguna oficina. Estaban en lo que parecía ser algún tipo de hangar, aunque solo había una fina pasarela uniendo ambos extremos del lugar que parecía más una piscina.

—Esta es el arma más poderosa jamás concebida por la humanidad— Dijo Ritsuko llamando su atención que giro para ver en dirección que la doctora —la última línea de defensa contra los ángeles y el resultado de toda una vida de trabajo… fruto del proyecto E,… Evangelio unidad cero uno.

Una enorme figura se podía ver en todo el medio del hangar, el rostro de una enorme bestia de color purpura de aspecto aterrorizante y en medio de la cabeza un enorme cuerno dándole un aspecto demoniaco, un demonio hecho por el hombre para luchar contra ángeles.

—No puede…— dijo Shinji en un susurro, reconociendo de inmediato esta figura, sabía que era y sabia también lo que le había costado —Déjame entender, si esta es el arma definitiva contra esas cosas y todavía está aquí sin hacer nada significa que no sirve, que lo dudo mucho, o no tienen nadie que lo maneje lo que quiere decir… que me necesitan para pilotearla de otra forma no me hubieran mostrado nada de esto.

—Eso es correcto— dijo fuertemente una tercera voz desde lo alto del hangar captando la atención de ambos —¿lo harás?

—Gendo— dijo Shinji fríamente viendo la figura del que se hacía llamar su padre, de pie en una de las pasarelas superiores —Al fin te dignas en aparecer.

—Preguntare de nuevo ¿Lo harás sí o no?— volvió a decir la voz de su padre, sin ningún tipo de emoción en ella.

—Así recibes a tu único hijo después de 12 años Padre, ni un ¿Cómo estás?¡cómo te ha ido!— la última palabra la escupió con veneno — 12 años sin acordarte que existo, ni una carta, un mensaje, una llamada maldición lo que sea, pero nunca te acordaste mío y ahora que me necesitas es que me llamas— levantando el dedo indicie señalando al enorme robot purpura —y Ahora esperas que me suba a esa cosa, la misma que le quito la vida a mi madre como buen perro faldero, pues me niego bastardo, no piloteare una mierda ya que yo no necesito nada de ti.

—Entendido— dijo Gendo cambiando su vista a un panel a su lado —Fuyutsuki, dile a los doctores que traigan a Rei— fue lo primero que dijo abriendo el link de comunicación con su segundo al mando.

—¿Pero señor la primera elegida esta…

—Todavía respira ¿no?— corto Gendo cerrando la línea —Doctora Ritsuko reconfigure los parámetros de la unidad uno para la primera elegida — ordeno volviéndose a dirigir al grupo de dos

—Entendido— asintió Ritsuko para luego comenzar a alejarse en dirección de la salida

—y tu Shinji… todavía sigues siendo un bueno para nada, hijo— le dijo dirigiéndose a el mirándolo de forma despectiva como si fuera un ser inferior indigno de su mirada, sin más comenzó a alejarse al igual que la doctora, dejándolo solo con sus turbios pensamientos.

" _Que le den_ " pensó el mirando fijamente la bestia purpuraluego de estar un rato contemplandola " _No piloteare esa cosa_ " fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de comenzar a alejarse con toda intensión de salir de ahí y tomar el primer tren que saliera de Tokio 3, pero apenas abrió la puerta quedo cara a cara con la figura de Misato que llevaba su brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo

—¿A dónde vas?

—A casa— fue la respuesta simple de Shinji que intento pasar a la mujer para ser detenido en seco por la mano de la susodicha que miraba confundido al chico.

— ¿Por qué?— le pregunto ella.

—Quieren que pilote esa cosa— le dijo refiriéndose al evangelion.

—Pero para eso fue que viniste ¿No?— comento Misato, aflojando su agarre al notar el rostro de miedo en la cara del chico, algo estaba molestándolo pero antes que pudiera presionar su pregunta el sonido de una camina interrumpió su charla.

Un grupo de médicos llevaban a una muy lastimada y vendada chica en una camilla a toda velocidad en dirección del hangar donde estaba la unidad uno, desde donde se encontraban podían escuchar los gemidos de dolor de la pobre que sufría cada vez que la camilla encontraba un bache en su camino.

— ¿Qué hace Rei aquí?— pregunto Misato a uno de los doctores que pasaba a su lado —Ella no debería ser movida.

—Órdenes del comandante— le respondió el medico ingresando con el cuerpo de la chica a la jaula.

— ¿Quién es ella?— pregunto Shinji casi seguro de conocer la respuesta.

—Nuestra único piloto — le contesto Misato —Si no deseas pilotear está bien, pero recuerdas que no solo estas condenando a tu padre, sino a toda la humanidad si no logramos derrotar al Angel estaremos perdido, más aun tú también estarás perdido— fue lo último que dijo Misato antes de salir en dirección de la chica.

" _odio esto_ " pensó al sentir como la culpa comenzaba a consumirle mientras segundos pensamientos comenzaban a invadirlo tal vez odiara a su padre con toda su alma pero sacrificar todo la humanidad por su odio sonaba muy egoísta incluso para él, pero si se montaba en esa cosa ¿quién le garantizaría que no terminaría como su madre, en una tumba sin cuerpo y sin alma.

—Pico de energía detectado, impacto directo— escucho una voz decir en los altos parlantes para luego sentir como todo el lugar se sacudía en lo que parecía ser un terremoto.

—¡Ahh!— escucho gritar en dolor a la chica que se había caído de la camilla.

" _Tan mierda soy_ " pensó viendo en dirección de la jaula, observando como los doctores intentaban calmar el dolor de la chica que parecía comenzar a sangrar por una de sus heridas " _No, no soy como el_ " se dijo apretando el puño y saliendo corriendo en dirección del grupo, no iba a dejar que alguien más sufriera cuando él podía ayudar.

— ¡Señorita Misato!— grito Shinji corriendo pero su grito no fue escuchado ya que otro impacto fue sentido en NERV solo que este era más fuerte que el ultimo, tanto así que las lámparas que colgaban del techo del hangar se desprendieron de sus soportes.

" _!No!"_ pensó viendo como las lámparas estaban a punto de soltarse y aplastar a las dos mujeres en el suelo " _No puede ser_ " con todo lo que daban sus piernas salió corriendo hacia ellas con la intensión de apartarlas o tal vez de cubrirlas… pero tal vez no sería suficiente —¡Ayuda!— grito viendo en cámara lenta como las lámparas comenzaban a caer, " _tal vez hubiera sido mejor que me hubiera ido_ " pensó mientras cubría a las dos chicas con ambos brazos a la espera del golpe final cerro sus ojos orando una última plegaria al dios que talvez no exista, pero este nunca llego.

—¿Qué paso?— susurro Shinji abriendo los ojos observando como una inmensa mano los cubría a ambos —Esa cosa… se movió— dijo estupefacto al darse cuenta que la enorme maquina le había salvado la vida a todos —¿Señorita Misato se encuentra bien?.

—Si— respondió la mujer poniéndose de pie, dándole una vista perfecta de la chica a Shinji —Gracias— le dijo mientras aceptaba la mano del chico

Era una chica de piel pálida y cabello azul claro, no podía apreciar bien su rostro ya que parte de este estaba vendando y la parte que se podía ver denotaba que todavía estaba bajo los efectos de los medicamentes.

— ¿Duele mucho?— pregunto Shinji sujetando a la chica con delicadeza esperando no lastimarla más —Siento hacerte pasar por todo esto, nunca espere que fuera mi reemplazo— parte de que estuviera aquí sufriendo era suya.

— ¿Comandante?— dijo la voz de la chica en un susurro mirando al chico que la sujetaba, se sentía segura

—No— le respondió Shinji observando los ojos rojos sangre " _Porque siento que te he visto antes_ " pensó —Mi nombre es Shinji, el nuevo piloto vuelve a descansar te lo mereces.

—Gracias— susurro ella volviendo a cerrar sus ojos dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Apretando la mano del chico con la suya.

" _Estaba exhausta_ " pensó Shinji colocándola sobre la camilla viendo como alguna de sus vendas se habían tornado color rojo —llévensela de aquí y atiéndala— Ordeno Shinji a los doctores tomando una actitud más determinada —Señorita Misato.

—Aquí— dijo la mujer que había estado en silencio observando a los dos jóvenes.

—Lo hare, piloteare.

—Proceso de enfriamiento completado.

—Seguros del primer al segundo nivel liberado

—Señales sinápticas comprobadas.

—Jaula liberada.

Eran todos los reportes que llegaban al centro de mando donde todos los técnicos computacionales manejaban y procesaban la información mientras eran observados atentamente por las miradas de Misato y Ritsuko —Desactivas las restricciones numero 10 a la numero 20 quiero toda la potencia disponible.

—Entendido— dijo uno de los técnicos.

—Señal de hibernación desactivada— informo Ibuki a la doctora — Evangelion listo para la inserción de la capsula.

—Comiencen inserción— ordeno ella viendo como la pequeña capsula era descargada en la nuca de la bestia purpura.

—Capsula insertada.

—Comienza carga del LCL— de pronto la cabina de piloto comenzó a llenarse de un extraño liquido anaranjado con un olor cobrizo como la sangre.

— ¡Doctora que es esto!— comunico Shinji desde la cabina sintiendo el frio del extraño liquido comenzar a subirle por las piernas.

—No te preocupes puedes respirar el líquido este oxigenara directamente tus pulmones y mejora la conexión nerviosa entre tú y el Eva, además de funcionar como un amortiguador— le comento Ritsuko.

—Sabe horrible— dijo mientras intentaba controlas las ganas de vomitar mientras era ahogado por el líquido.

—Ahómbrate— dijo Misato — ¿todo listo maya?

—Si señora.

Shinji había visto cosas raras en su vida pero esto talvez se lleva el premio, estaba en lo que parecía ser un tubo de ensayo gigante, en un asiento que asemejaba a uno de carreras, llevaba puesto en su cabeza dos pinzas para el pelo o lo que la doctoro había llamado clip A10 para la conexión neuronal, en un lugar frio a punto de ser ahogado vivo por un liquido sabor a sangre.

—Bien preparen el Protocolo para el enlace neuronal— ordeno Ritsuko acercándose a la pantalla de Maya —Conexiones A10 en perfecto estado— dijo Ritsuko abriendo el canal para comunicarse con Shinji —Escucha Shinji estamos a punto de realizar el enlace neural, cualquier cosa o emoción que siente no la siguas entendido, de caso contrario puedes terminas con contaminación mental, una forma linda de decir demente.

—Entendido doctora— dijo el chico sintiendo un poco nervioso — dejaba ver si entendí bien, para poder manejar esta cosas debo enchufar mi cerebro a él para poder controlarlo con mis pensamientos, pero si no se hace bien puedo terminar demente.

—En pocas palabras.

—Genial— dijo el bufándose " _si las drogas no fritaron mi cerebro esto talvez lo haga_ "—ok listo.

—Maya, comienza el enlace neuronal—dijo Ritsuko apenas cerro la comunicación.

—Enlace neuronal en 3…2…1…ahora— Al terminar el conteo la técnica presiono el botón con fuerza comenzando el segundo más intenso en la vida de Shinji.

" _Pero que_ " dijo Shinji al ver como la cabina comenzaba a cambiar en colores y como un extraño calor comenzaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, para luego ser reemplazado por un escalofriante frio y por ultimo una intensa rabia tan fuerte que estaba comenzando a ser asfixiante de donde venía todo esto, pero tan rápido como vino se esfumo.

— ¿Que fue eso?— dijo Shinji dejando escapar una bocanada de aire que sin darse cuenta había retenido.

—Eso Shinji fue el enlace neuronal— dijo la voz de Ritsuko —Ahora el evangelion y tu son una misma entidad.

—Fue intenso— dijo mientras se adaptaba al extraño sentimiento de su cuerpo —Me siento adormecido.

—Eso es porque el evangelion no está a toda potencia— comento la doctora viendo sorprendida la taza de sincronización del chico —65 porciento…nació para esto.— dijo sorprendida al resto de técnicos que estaban igual que ella, un chico sin experiencia con el Eva y sin el traje de conexión consiguiera un nivel tal alto era inimaginable.

—Podemos hacer esto— dijo Misato comenzando a sentirse confiada al ver la taza de sincronización —preparen la unidad uno para el lanzamiento.

—Cerrojos liberados

—Puente umbilical retirado.

—Restricciones primarias y secundarias liberadas.

—El Eva se encuentra en la plataforma, y listo para desplegar— le informo Makoto a Misato que ahora en adelante era la encargada de la operación.

—Cuáles son las probabilidades de que fallemos Rits?— pregunto mirando a su compañera

—del 60%

—y de que Shinji no sobreviva

—del 80%

" _Maldición, lo siento Shinji pero no hay opción_ " pero antes de que diera la orden fue interrumpida por la voz de Shinji.

—Hey Misato si pasa cualquier cosa haya afuera…me gustaría que me regresaras a casa ya sabes con mi tío, no me gustaría que me enterrasen aquí.

—Entendido Shinji— le dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa, sin prometerle nada —Unidad uno fuera.

Como una bala la unidad uno fue impulsada a través de los rieles electromagnéticos que comunicaban el gro frente con la superficie, en dirección de su enemigo.

" _Odio esto_ " fue lo que pensó Shinji sintiendo las grandes fuerzas G, antes de que terminara en una de las tantas calles de la ciudad justo en frente de aquella bestia horrenda que se hacía llamar Angel.

"No me arrepiento de nada"

Furia

Prologo

Fin


End file.
